Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fundamentally new papermaking process, based on a fundamentally new flocculation mechanism different from charge-neutralization or polymer-bridging known in the prior art.
Specifically, this invention relates to a process for the manufacture of novel and improved paper, board and other wet-laid products from furnishes comprising cellulosic and/or synthetic fibers, optionally also comprising inorganic and organic filler pigments, water-soluble and water-disperse polymer adhesives, color dyes and other adjuvants, treated with complex functional microgel cements.
The complex functional microgel cements are synthesized in situ (in the furnish) from transient, chemically reactive subcolloidal sodium-silico-aluminate or similar hydrosols cross-linked with bivalent and/or multivalent inorganic salts, optionally also using organic, cationically active chemical compounds having at least two reactive groups in each molecule as auxiliary (additional) cross-linking agents.